


Asami of the Air Nation

by Flutey_Face



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey_Face/pseuds/Flutey_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato never asked to become an airbender. But after Harmonic Convergence, everything changed. Given this incredible new power, what will Asami do? Does she even want to help rebuild the Air Nation? And how will this effect her growing relationship with the Avatar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Chapter 1. I'm not entirely happy with this since I kinda rushed it out, but I was just hoping to get a gist of how it's going and if it's actually something that people would like to read. And yes, there will definitely be some more explicit Korra/Asami shipping in this. Enjoy! :D

Barely a week had passed after Harmonic Convergence when Asami Sato became an airbender.

It was the morning of her meeting with President Reiko and Korra, an argument she was most definitely _not_ looking forward to. To make matters worse, it was six thirty in the morning and she hadn’t even had her first cup of coffee.

“Ugh,” She groaned after waking up, seeing the time on her custom Future Industries clock.

Half of her wanted to just lie in bed for another full hour, like she’d done when Hiroshi was in charge. The other half wanted to get up, if only to purge all thoughts of Hiroshi from her mind, and drive around the track for a week or so.

But there was work to be done, as there seemed to be every morning. And she was a business woman, with responsibilities, that meant she couldn’t spend her time playing around all day.

Right on cue, her butler’s firm, but persuasive rat-a-tat sounded at the door, carrying the holy coffee she’d been practically addicted to since taking over the company.

“Come in,” She said as coherently as she could.

Her butler – Maru – did so, placing the tray on the bed before Asami. She removed her eye-blinders and lifted the cup to her lips, pausing to breathe in the blessed drink. She sighed as she took her first sip.

“Good morning, Miss Sato,” Maru offered after a moment.

Feeling controlled once more, Asami responded with a pleasant smile, “Oh, good morning.”

While she sipped at her coffee, he went around her room, tidying things up, opening curtains, organising her make-up just the way she liked it. A few years ago, Asami hadn’t even had a personal butler. Now, she couldn’t imagine living without Maru’s assistance.

Once she was finished her first coffee, Maru appeared immediately to pour her another, jug in hand, seemingly psychically in tune with his mistress as usual.

But Maru had misjudged how hot the coffee was and burnt his hand. In shock, he dropped the jug into Asami’s lap, as the liquid slowly poured onto her sheets. She prepared to roll off the bed before she ended up coated in the stuff.

In one moment, everything changed.

Instead of rolling to safety, Asami felt a sudden blast of cold air bursting through her room, blowing the coffee straight onto Maru instead. Maru didn’t seem particularly upset, however. If anything he seemed… amazed.

Asami looked at her own hands, crossed in a martial arts position she’d never learnt from any of her teachers. It wasn’t a particularly difficult position, yet she could never remember learning it. All the same, it seemed almost natural, as if she’d been doing it all her life.

And slowly, the truth dawned on her. The blast of cold air was coming from her fingers, she was _airbending_.

* * *

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Said Korra, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She grabbed the President by the chin.

Asami, at the back of the crowd, found herself sighing. Diplomacy was _not_ in Korra’s nature.

“Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of pure evil that was going to destroy the whole world?” Korra’s face was steadily turning redder, her anger growing by the second and Asami could see that this was going to turn violent quickly.

Thankfully, before either the President or Korra could tear each other to pieces, Lin Beifong pulled them apart. The press continued heckling the two for photographs, interviews, anything to make their jobs just a little more exciting, but thankfully the pandemonium died down quickly enough.

“ _Eight percent approval_?” Korra complained to Asami, once the crowd had dissipated, “Ugh!”

Asami smiled at her friend, feeling more than a little reluctant to share her own news. “Don’t worry, Korra. We’ll figure something out.”

“Sure, sure, sure! And then they’ll just find something else to blame me for!”

At her friend’s frustration, Asami gave a sigh. She _really_ didn’t want to share her news now.

“What?” Korra asked.

“It’s just… well… you know… Harmonic Convergence,” Asami said slowly, trying to get the facts straight, “Something… Something’s happened.”

With a half-hearted laugh, Korra spoke, “What now? Spirit vines have suddenly gained minds of their own and are randomly kidnapping people of the streets?”

“No… no… Well…”

“Okay, Asami. What’s up?”

Taking a deep breath, Asami spoke, “I airbended.”

“WHAT!?”

“I know, I know! It’s not possible. It’s not just not possible, it’s completely ridiculous. I can’t be an airbender… I’ve never even wanted to be a bender! It’s so… well, Avatar-y.” Flipping her hair subconsciously, Asami gave her friend a glance with her green eyes, “Which is why I was hoping you might help.”

“No, no, no….” Korra raised her right hand in the international symbol for ‘stop right there, you are freaking me out.’ “Slow down. You… airbended?”

Asami nodded, sighed, and began all over again. She finished her tale with a demonstration, putting her arms into the same position that felt strange, yet so natural. Korra watched, her face frozen in complete bewilderment, her eyes wide, her mouth hung open, and her brown face almost white.

It looked so funny that Asami couldn’t help but laugh a little. Korra joined in, giggling with her friend until the shock had at least run its’ course.

“So… you’re an airbender?”

“I guess so,” Asami shrugged. “So are you, Avatar.”

Korra chuckled at that and linked arms with her friend. “We should take you to see Tenzin. He’ll definitely want to hear about this.”

“Yeah,” Asami swallowed, “I guess he will.”

* * *

The young Airbender family was at dinner when Korra and Asami finally arrived. As per usual, Bumi, Meelo and Ikki were chattering to each other like lemurs on eight tonnes of sugar. Jinora ignored them, reading books on spirits and other overly mature subjects. Tenzin, Pema, and Kya just looked exhausted at handling their oversized family. Bolin was also at dinner, but there was – unsurprisingly – no sign of Mako.

“Hey Korra, hey Asami!” Bolin waved at both of them. “Come on in, we’ve just started dinner. It’s great. Everyone’s having a great time, don’t you think?”

Asami and Korra looked at the exhausted Tenzin and Pema, and raised their eyebrows at Bolin.

“No, no, no! It’s cool! Look,” Bolin pointed at Tenzin, “Grumpy dad,” Pema, “put-upon Mum,” Bumi, “the wacky uncle,” the kids, “the crazy kids! Isn’t that just great?”

With a chuckle, Korra and Asami sat at the table besides Bolin, who continued talking excitedly, like he always did. Relaxing quickly, Korra served herself a bowl of rice and steamed vegetables while Asami watched as quietly as she could.

“Korra,” Tenzin’s tone brightened at the sight of her, “Did anything result from the press conference?”

Korra and Asami exchanged glances.

“Well…” Asami began.

“I guess you could say that the press was a complete waste of time,” Korra said between bites of food, “But, I suppose you could ask Asami about the other thing.”

Tenzin raised an eyebrow and fixed his eyes on Asami, who felt herself becoming smaller and smaller by the second.

But in her second worst bit of luck of the day, Meelo found just that second to play ball with one of the ceramic plates. And it just so happened that he wanted to play ball with the little bit of wall behind Asami’s head. It flew across the room, on a collision course towards Asami.

Before anyone could do anything, Asami’s hands flew into that same defensive position, catching the plate in mid-air.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Asami and the plate floating in a bubble of air.

She bit at her lip and focused instead on the plate caught in her hands. If the ground swallowed her up right now, she wouldn’t have minded in the least.

“You... you can airbend.” Tenzin said at last.

“Um… yeah.” Asami lowered the plate onto the table, staring at her hands.

A moment of silence entered the room, even the kids were silent, for a while at least. Finally, Tenzin spoke:

“This… this is wonderful news!”

Asami looked up from her hands to look at Tenzin, whose face was practically glowing. “Is it?”

“Why, of course! Asami, you are the first airbender I’ve met outside my family! Don’t you realise what this means? You represent hope for our culture! Everything could change because of you! Why, we could bring the Air Nomads back! There’s so much you must learn, though. And if… if this is because of Harmonic Convergence… then, there might be other airbenders as well!” Asami didn’t think she’d ever seen Tenzin this excited. It just made her feel all the more nervous.

She felt someone’s hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Korra staring at her.

“You wanna get some fresh air?” Korra asked.

Gratefully, Asami nodded and followed Korra into the courtyard, where the sun was slowly coming down. There were a few White Lotus guards watching them, but they thankfully kept their distance.

“So… Are you okay?’ Korra said at last.

Asami smiled a little, “Of course. I mean, why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Because you’re life has just completely changed? Because Captain Airbender in there –“ she pointed at the family of airbenders, specifically Tenzin, who was still talking to the absent Asami, “Wants you to completely change your life and who you are to fit in with his plans?”

Asami swallowed. “I know. But, well… it’s what’s right. Right?”

Korra said nothing and put her arm around Asami’s shoulders, letting the two relax a little as they watched the sunset.

“Maybe there _are_ other airbenders now. Maybe this is the beginning of a whole new age.” Asami smiled at this thought. It sounded good when she said it like that.

“Yeah,” Korra murmured, “That’d be something.”


	2. The (Last) Airbenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami begins her first steps towards becoming an airbender and discovers that she is in no way the only new airbender awaking to their power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit happier with this chapter, even if I rushed it out in excitement. I got a bit buzzed while writing it so I hope someone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. The editing isn't perfect, but hopefully everything makes sense. :D I hope you enjoy it

The next morning, Asami Sato was determined to sleep in. She felt like she deserved it, after all, it’s not every day you suddenly develop superpowers. So, she told Maru not to disturb her, removed her clock from her bedroom, and took a sleeping pill, just in case.

Unfortunately, it was not to be.

At a quarter past six, Asami was suddenly awoken by a knock on her door. She’d have recognised the controlled, calm tap anywhere. Maru.

“Miss Sato?” He was saying.

“Mhm.” She moaned from underneath her pillow. Why, why was he coming now? She’d been so specific in her instructions, after all. And if there’d been an incident at the company then surely one of her many subordinates could’ve handled it.

“I’m terribly sorry for waking you up, but there’s a gentleman at the door who is most insistent on talking to you.”

Asami buried her head under her pillow, “Tell him I’m indisposed.”

“I have,” Maru said, “But he’s determined to talk to you. He says that you have training to complete, or something similar.”

Training. Tenzin. Under her breath, Asami cursed him with every profanity she’d ever heard and then some. Didn’t airbenders ever sleep in?

“Tell him… tell him…” Asami bit her lip, scrambling for a lie which would convince the airbender to leave her in peace, if only for a few more hours.

“Tell him I have a company to run,” she said at last, vainly hoping Tenzin would respect her commitments to her business at least.

“Yes, ma’am.”

With that Maru disappeared and Asami closed her eyes once more. She breathed into her oh-so-soft pillow and relaxed, once more. If she could just have a few more hours sleep…

No such luck, as the knocking came back.

This time it wasn’t Maru’s controlled tapping. No, this was demanding, eager, and energetic.

“Asami Sato!” Tenzin was saying, “It’s time to start your training!”  

Underneath Tenzin’s voice and merciless thumping of her bedroom door, Asami could hear Maru try to persuade Tenzin to go far, far away. But the airbender didn’t go away. He just kept on pummelling and shouting her name…

Steadily gaining a headache from the noise, Asami gave in and heaved herself out of bed, pulling on her dressing gown. She gave her hair a quick brush before opening the door to see a smiling Tenzin hounded by the frustrated Maru. Glaring at both of them, Asami groaned.

“What’s the time, Maru?” She asked.

“Twenty past six, Miss Sato,” Came the reply.

_Twenty past…_ Asami glanced at Tenzin who was still grinning obliviously at his perspective pupil. “Tenzin, don’t airbenders ever sleep in?”

“Well…” He looked confused, “Of course we do! But since this is your first training session, I thought it was best we start bright and early.”

Rolling her eyes, Asami thought back to the night before. Had she even agreed to let Tenzin train her? She couldn’t quite remember. Whether she ended up training with him or not, she was _not_ prepared to wake up at six twenty every morning.

“Look, Tenzin,” she said, “Don’t you think we could discuss this… training thing… a bit later? When the sun’s come out, maybe?”

Opening his mouth to reply, Tenzin glanced at Asami and her butler, as if just suddenly realising where he was, who Asami was, and what time it was.

“Well… I suppose I was a bit eager,” He said at last.

With a relieved sigh, Asami watched as Maru led Tenzin from the Sato family mansion’s steps. From her window, she waved goodbye and gave him the same sweet smile she gave every slightly deranged costumer she’d had to deal with.

“I suppose you’ll want to go back to bed now, Miss Sato,” Said Maru after their guest was finally gone.

She nodded and waved her butler away, as he shut her curtains. Alone at last, Asami threw herself onto her bed, a mess of cushions, sheets, and blankets, which blew out of the way thanks to an accidental stream of airbending. She found, though, that she didn’t mind too much and wriggled into a cave of warm silken blankets.

Surrounded only by the blissful quiet, Asami closed her eyes.

She rolled from side to side, just enjoying the soft, silky comfort. Relaxed at last, she counted koala sheep… one… two… three…

Before the telephone by her bed started ringing.

Swearing to herself that if it was Tenzin, she’d rip his ears off, Asami lifted the phone, “Hello?” She said.

It wasn’t Tenzin. Instead, the familiar voice of her ex, Mako, answered.

“Asami!” He said, “You’re not going to believe this! The airbenders… they’re coming back!”

Breathing deeply, Asami gave up on her hope to ever get back to sleep. “You don’t say.”

* * *

Ikki was wide awake when her father returned from his unsuccessful attempts to recruit Asami. In fact, she’d been up for hours, drawing on the bamboo panels in her room. But she knew no-one else really approved, so she kept that fact to herself. This time though, there was a reason behind her furious drawings and frustrated pacing. She was _worried_.

It was Asami who worried her. She liked Asami, mostly. She thought she was pretty and nice, and always seemed to have time to teach Ikki and her sister about make-up and how to wear their hair. But she was also a grown-up, meaning that she couldn’t quite be trusted.

So when Ikki saw her father coming back from Republic City, looking like a lost baby bison, she knew she had to talk to him immediately. She scrambled out of her bedroom and across the garden to Dad.

“Dad!” She squealed.

“Ikki,” he said, seeing her. “What are you doing up? You should be in bed.”

“I was asleep, but I got bored so I woke up and tried meditating. But that didn’t work, so I sat up for a while and I was thinking really, really hard about everything.” She didn’t bother taking a breath between sentences.

Sighing, Dad sat on one of the many benches on Air Temple Island. He patted his lap and Ikki happily leaped onto it, briefly tickling his beard with her fingers.

“What’s going on?” He said.

Ikki frowned. She paused before speaking, taking a deep breath to help begin her ramble, “Is Asami going to move into our house? Is she like my new sister, or something? Because I’ve already got Jinora and I don’t feel like I need another one. Are there going to be other airbenders moving in? Will they also be my new sisters? Will Asami have to stay in my room while she trains here? Do you think she’ll have to train with me and Meelo now?”

Dad opened his mouth. Once, twice, and then frowned. He sighed.

“Honestly, Ikki, I don’t know. It’s exciting, though. This could be the rebirth of our culture.”

Ikki thought about that. “Rebirth” sounded good. But she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about having to share her lessons or room with new people, especially adults like Asami.

“Does that mean we’re not special anymore?”

Dad laughed at her. Ikki crossed her arms at him and he looked appropriately sorry.

“You’ll always be special, Ikki,” He said affectionately, stroking her hair, “But I suppose this will change a few things. Do you think you’d like having Asami as your new sister?”

In her head, Ikki imagined this. She saw Asami living in her house, playing where she liked to play. Stealing her hiding spots, outperforming her in airbender training, and taking all the attention away.

“I don’t know. She wouldn’t need to share my room, would she? Because I _like_ my personal space.”

“Of course not. I expect that Asami will want to live in her own house, at least for a while. But if we’re lucky, she might someday come live on the island with us. And I promise, she’ll have her own room.”

Ikki nodded, satisfied. Now she imagined a new scenario, Asami in her _own_ room, with make-up and perfume brought from her house. Asami would let Ikki and Jinora play with the make-up, she might even teach them how to drive. And sometimes they’d visit Asami’s mansion, where they’d get served tea by a proper butler! Ikki liked the sound of that.

“But does this mean that I have to start calling her ‘sister’?”

“Technically all airbenders are our family,” Dad said, “That includes Korra, and Asami, now.”

Ikki groaned. She hadn’t wanted _more_ sisters.

Dad chuckled at her reaction and held her a little closer. It was only then that Ikki realised her father was crying. It made her feel uncomfortable. She wriggled free.

“Daddy, are you crying?”

He wiped at his eyes and smiled, which Ikki didn’t understand at all.

“Yes,” He said, “We’re entering a new age, Ikki.”

As he loosened his grip a little, Ikki noticed the grumpy figure of Lin Beifong rushing towards Air Temple Island. She looked less grumpy than usual, perhaps a little red in the face though.

“Tenzin!” She said, upon seeing Dad.

“Lin,” He said, “What is it?”

Straight to the point as usual, Lin said, “There’s an airbender in Republic City.”

Dad almost dropped Ikki, but thankfully, she managed to bend herself a bubble of air to keep herself upright.

“ _Another_?” Dad said.

Ikki frowned, “Does this mean I’ve got _another_ sister?”

“You mean, there are more?” Lin said, “Who?”

“Asami Sato.”

Lin’s eyes widened, “So that’s why Mako wanted to call her. I think you need to come see this one personally.”

Ikki had other concerns, “Is it a boy or girl?” She wouldn’t mind another brother, but a sister would just be overkill.

But Lin ignored Ikki and continued talking to Dad, “We’re having a bit of trouble tracking him down.”

Ikki silently celebrated. _Him_. So it was a brother. She wondered if she’d like him. Maybe he’d play airball with her.

“I’m on my way,” Dad promised, nodding.

He gave Ikki a goodbye cuddle and wrote a note to Mum telling her where he’d gone, since everyone else was still dead to the world. And then, smiling still, took Oogi by the reins and flew himself and Lin to Republic City.

Ikki, meanwhile, was left floating on her air bubble, chewing a bit of hair and wondering if her new brother and sister would mind if she borrowed their stuff on occasion.

* * *

Daw hated to think how much money he’d owe up in terms of damages. It made him queasy just thinking about it. And how he’d ever pay for all of it! It was terrifying, really. Maybe they’d understand. Maybe they wouldn’t hate him. Maybe they’d forgive him.

No, no. Not after what he’d done. In only one day!

He couldn’t help it, he tried to tell himself. He hadn’t meant to hurt his brother. And that nice police officer. And that cabbage merchant. And that jackalope.

Sighing, Daw pulled the dirty, disgusting sheet he’d stolen from someone’s trashcan all the tighter around him. It was a sick tinge of brown and smelt of something he didn’t even want to think about. Suffice it to say that this was probably the worst day of his life.

“Hey, are you alright?” A stranger said.

Daw looked up. A woman, dressed in nice clothes, with kind brown eyes was staring at him.

He began shaking again and tried to tell himself to calm down. Just because she was talking to him, it didn’t mean he’d end up throwing her into the centre of a traffic jam with the slightest gesture.

“It’s okay,” He said hesitantly, “Just leave me alone.”

“Are you sure?” She took a step closer. Daw wriggled further away.

“Look, I probably shouldn’t be bothering you,” She said, “But you really don’t look well. And I just… I was just a little worried about you.”

“N – n – n – no, I’m fine!” He said definitively, holding the sheet so tight now that his fists were gradually turning that shade of white that meant he was either going to be sick or use these strange powers.

“I just want to help,” She smiled and put a hand on his tense shoulder.

Steadily losing control of his faculties, Daw knew he had to run. Run out of Republic City, to some distant village where no-one lived. Make sure no-one touched him again. Make sure he never hurt anyone again.

“Please stop touching me,” He squeaked, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?”

Wetting himself, Daw threw the sheet away and started running again. Unfortunately, he forgot to not move his arms and blew the sheet straight into the woman’s head. She screamed and instantly, Daw heard racing footsteps coming after him. They were going to hurt him, weren’t they? They would punish him for what he’d done.

He squealed as he ran, far, far away. He didn’t know how but he ended up on Kyoshi Bridge, still flailing his arms about him and creating an accidental airbending storm.

“I’M SO SORRY!” He yelled to everyone behind him. No-one heard him, simply staring after the strange moustachioed airbender.

Accidently, or perhaps subconsciously on purpose, Daw’s new powers lifted him into the air, to the top of Kyoshi Bridge, where he’d be safe from everyone and everyone would be safe for him. There was just one problem: he was terrified of heights.

To no-one in particular, Daw heard himself speak, his voice shaking, the words barely audible underneath the storm he’d created: “Help me. Someone.”

* * *

Asami and Korra arrived at Kyoshi Bridge together in a Satomobile. Despite the oddness of the last two days, Asami had enjoyed her trip with Korra. It was always nice to spend time with the Avatar, just talking about their friends and the world around them. Everyone else seemed to only want to speak to Asami about her company or her new powers.

“So… there’s the new airbender,” Asami glanced up at the figure on the bridge.

“Yep.”

In front of the bridge a swarm of police officers awaited, redirecting cars, shouting directions through megaphones, and even attempting to climb the bridge to get to this new airbender. Unfortunately they underestimated their foe and were blown off the bridge and into the water, catching themselves by their cables.

Naturally, this didn’t dissuade Lin Beifong who continued shouting up at the man through a megaphone: “Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action!”

There was no real reply, but Asami could’ve sworn she heard a voice squeak: “I can’t!”

Korra looked up at the airbender, across to Tenzin who was standing by Lin’s side, and back to Asami, who returned her friend’s gaze.

“What is it?” Asami asked.

“Let’s talk to him together.”

“What!? Are you crazy!? I can’t – I mean, you’re the Avatar. Isn’t helping people kinda your thing!?”

Korra shrugged and took out her glider, offering a handle to her friend. “Yeah, but I’ve been bending all my life. I don’t really know what he’s going through. I thought you might be able to help.”

“But - well – that’s – well, it’s crazy!”

“Oh, well. Sure. It was just a thought.” Korra smiled and prepared to take that step into mid-air.

In seconds, Asami felt her eyes wonder back to the newest airbender, and then to her own hands. She bit her lip and tried to tell herself that it was crazy to even think she could help. But her better nature got the best of her and she put a hand on Korra’s staff.

“Okay, I’ll help,” She said with a sigh, “But if this goes badly, I’m not taking the blame.”

Korra grinned, “Trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

Feeling about as safe as porcelain during an earthquake, Asami clung tightly to her friend’s waist and to the blue staff they used to glide. Shutting her eyes as tightly as she could, her hair whirled through the wind and into her face, stinging her lightly. The altitude became less frightening when compared to the fact that her entire lower body was basically hanging in mid-air, with no hope of survival if the unthinkable happened.

“It’s okay!” Korra yelled over the wind currents, “We’re almost there!”

Somehow, this didn’t comfort Asami.

Thankfully, Korra was right and the two girls were lowered slowly onto the bridge. Opening her eyes at long last, Asami did her best not to look down. And failed, skidding on the metal bridge a little, before Korra caught her.

“Thanks,” She said.

A whimper on the bridge reminded Asami why they were here, turning to see the airbender, who was currently huddled in a corner, frozen in place.

“Don’t panic, we’re just here to talk,” Korra said.

The airbender quaked, as if he expected them to hit him or call him a freak. When they did none of these things, he simply wriggled further into the corner.

“Please, I don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Rough day, huh?” Korra’s casual tone surprised Asami. “You mind if I sit beside you?” She did so, keeping her distance, but staying close enough so that the airbender could still hear her.

“W – What are you doing? I mean… aren’t you frightened!?” The airbender glanced at Korra, then Asami, then back again at Korra, with the look of an animal caught in the headlights of a Satomobile.

“I know it’s scary up here. And I know what happened to you is really scary, but I promise you that there are other airbenders who want to meet and help you. Trust me.”

“But I don’t want to be an airbender!” He said this with a flick of the wrist, causing a blast of air to almost blow Korra and Asami away. But they thankfully gripped to the bridge’s support beams and stayed put, “Sorry!” He cried.

Taking a deep breath (and avoiding any glances at the drop down), Asami spoke, “I get it too, you know. I’m like you, a new airbender. It’s really frightening at first. And annoying. And also kinda exciting, but the terror tends to cancel that out, I guess. I never asked to be an airbender and I’m betting you didn’t either.”

The airbender shook his head, his moustache shaking as he did so.

“But we _are_ airbenders now. And we need to accept that. And make the best of it. It’ll probably be difficult, but that’s what life is like, right?” Asami said this softly, as if to herself. She turned back to the airbender with a smile, “There are people who want to help us. And there’s a whole culture waiting for us to discover. Do you think you could come down and meet the other airbenders?”

He nodded slowly and looked from Asami to Korra, as if asking if they knew a shortcut down. Korra laughed and held out a hand for the airbender. Unfortunately, his airbending powers chose this very moment to abandon him, as his feet tripped over the other and he started to fall.

Korra dived from the bridge, leaving Asami trapped at the top, while she caught the airbender before he collided with the earth.

In the moments before Korra returned for her friend, Asami found herself staring at the sun over Republic City. It was really rather beautiful, if blinding. Since the airbender had gone, the winds had died down and there was some chance of stability on Kyoshi Bridge, even if it was still terrifying.

For some reason, Asami found herself thinking about her father. She remembered the anger in his eyes when he’d tried to kill her. His benevolent smile turned cruel, his kindness hurtful. Most of all, she remembered his hatred for anything bending-related in the least.

The irony of her new power hit her. What would Hiroshi have said, she wondered? Would he have thrown her out? Or given her to his Equalist buddies as a toy?

As she was having this thought, Korra had flown besides her.

“Hey, are you okay? You look like you’re crying.”

Blinking, Asami realised the wetness on her cheeks were tears. She wiped them away and smiled at her friend.

“It’s nothing,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Korra sat down beside her friend, putting a hand on top of Asami’s, providing extra security for the both of them.

Glancing at Korra, Asami said, “I was just thinking about my father.”

Korra nodded and said nothing. Some things didn’t need to be said aloud to be understood.

A full minute passed before Korra finally glided her friend down to earth where the President had already arrived and looked raring for a second confrontation with the Avatar.

Instead of watching, Asami found herself sitting by the bridge alone, watching the tide run its’ course.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Said a voice. Asami looked to see Tenzin, staring across the horizon.

“Oh! Tenzin!” She stood, preparing to leave.

“Asami,” He said, “I know I can get a bit overexcited. And I know you never asked to be an airbender. And I know this is a massive change for you…” He trailed off.

“Never mind,” She said with a smile, walking back into Republic City.

“Wait,” Tenzin, held out a hand, “Asami. I know I can’t begin to imagine how you must be feeling. Or what’s going on inside your head. But, well, if you ever need a friend. Or a teacher. Or anything in-between. I’m here.”

Stopping for a moment, Asami turned back to look at the airbender, who had a smile on his face. He looked happy, kind, wise. Like her father.

“Thank you,” She found herself saying. And she smiled, properly this time. “I guess this airbending thing won’t be so bad after all.”


	3. The Earth Kingdom, Lessons, and a Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.................................. this is a bit late. There's a whole lot of reasons for that, personal and professional. Suffice it to say that updates might be a bit slow, but I'm most definitely doing my best, I promise. I don't want to go into the exact reasons, but please understand that they're a bit deeper than "I forgot." Here is the next chapter! I'm quite happy with it and it's quite long, so I hope you enjoy it! :D

“As of now, these are the towns where we’ve gotten reports about airbenders,” Mako said, pointing out a variety of spots on the Earth Kingdom map. “It looks like we can hit most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se.”

Asami’s eyes followed his fingers, the places were mostly provincial villages, out of the influence of Future Industries. A single town she recognised due to the factory that mass-produced Satomobiles nearby, but the majority were smaller than Air Temple Island. She sipped her tea.

“We’re going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction,” Said Korra.

“And it’s all because of you, Korra,” Tenzin added.

Asami smiled. Even if she didn’t quite know how to feel about the future Tenzin saw for his people, it was nice to see her friends so happy. She glanced out the window, to the statue of Avatar Aang they were leaving behind.

The Future Industries airship the group flew in was almost beyond Republic City’s reach, now. As Korra had promised President Raiko, they would be long gone by midday, with only the trail of smoke from the airship left behind. If Korra had her way, it’d be a good month before they returned.

Time spent away from Republic City never bothered Asami. While it was true that spending time with the Avatar and her friends meant less time spent keeping Future Industries on the map, it also meant less time spent lingering around her home. She never meant to do so, but just about every day at work, she found herself remembering what it had been like when Hiroshi ran Future Industries. Always in his office, that smell of tobacco and aftershave coming from his rooms, and those important shouting matches he had with his investors on a constant basis…

“Are you ready to begin your airbender training today, Asami?” Tenzin interrupted her meditations.

“Huh?” She said. She hadn’t thought about the training in the least, figuring that they would put it off until they reached the Northern Air Temple.

Looking up from her tea, Asami suddenly realised that everyone’s eyes were glued to her. Mako, Bolin, Korra, Tenzin, Jinora.

“It’ll be great,” Jinora said, unhelpfully. “Daddy’s a great teacher.”

Glancing at Korra, Asami could swear she saw her friend hold back a laugh.

“I just… I figured that we would put it off until some other airbenders were found,” Asami said.

Tenzin frowned, rubbing his beard, “I suppose we could. But there’s no time like the present!”

Asami took another sip of her tea, cursing Tenzin mentally. Still she knew he was right. She needed training, if only to make sure she didn’t end up accidentally throwing one of her friends off the airship.

“Okay,” She said neutrally.

She’d barely given her permission when she felt Jinora toss something her way. Asami caught it, recognising the yellow and orange cloth as airbender robes. Oh.

“It’s for training,” Jinora said, “Everyone has to wear them.”

Asami shook the robes, holding them out in front of her. She raised an eyebrow; orange was _not_ her colour.

* * *

She dressed in her cabin. Or at least, she did her best to somehow make an ancient pair of airbending robes not look like a sack when compared to Asami’s usually beautiful wardrobe.

Suffice it to say that she failed.

Glancing at the mirror before she left for her first lesson, Asami groaned. The yellow drained her face of what little colour it already had, the orange clashed with her beautiful hair, and the robe itself hid her perfectly toned figure. Basically, it was ugly.

For the first time in years, Asami used a different type of lipstick. Putting her familiar stick of _Lust_ to the side, she sifted through her make-up bag.

Just then, she heard a familiar knock on her door.

“Asami?” Said Tenzin. “It’s been ten minutes. Are you ready to start yet?”

Rolling her eyes, Asami ignored him and continued her search. Men.

“Jinora’s all ready to begin. And Korra said she might watch!”

Finally, her hands closed on the perfect tan shade of _Sunburst_ , far lighter than her usual choice. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

“If you don’t want to learn, I won’t complain,” Tenzin was saying as she coated her lips in the colour, “But I really think you should let me know.”

Before heading outside, Asami gave herself a glance in the mirror, flipping her hair as she did so. And sighed. There was just no way around the robes. She preferred reds, blacks, even golds. Not orange.

She opened the door, discovering Tenzin pacing the same spot determinedly. He glanced up to look at her and smiled nostalgically at the robes.

“You look beautiful, Asami,” He said, “Though make-up is not usually part of the uniform.”

Asami smiled in return. “I feel naked without it,” She replied.

They made their way outside, to the top of the airship. Jinora awaited her father and fellow airbender patiently, with that same peaceful look on her face as she usually wore; Korra sat, slumped near Naga, napping slightly. More surprising was Bolin, who sat on a bended bit of earth, eagerly watching for Asami.

“Hey, Asami!” He said upon seeing her, “You look… um… well… I like your hair! I guess orange isn’t your thing, huh? That’s okay! Green wasn’t my thing when I was small. I guess. But you’ll get used to it, I’m sure!”

Asami did her best not to look too downcast at his words.

“Bolin!” Tenzin called, “Airbending is a sacred art. I hardly think Asami wants you watching her in her first lesson!”

“Right! Sorry! Just… you know… curious,” Bolin stammered. He quickly disappeared down some stairs, followed by Pabu’s scurrying feet.

“Thanks,” Asami murmured to Tenzin.

“That’s okay,” He smiled again, “Shall we begin?”

The lesson started with an easy form, baguazhang circles. Asami and Tenzin walked circles around each other, creating a gentle flow of wind blowing into the clouds. It was relaxing, Asami found. The movements came naturally and were strangely familiar. The air tickled at her hair, caressing the robes she wore, and she began to understand why airbenders shaved their heads. Not that she _ever_ would.

“Very good, Asami,” Tenzin said, “You’re rather a natural.”

“You’re certainly better than I was when I started,” Korra interrupted, jumping from Naga’s back and joining the session. “But then, I couldn’t actually airbend at all when we met.”

With a laugh, Asami replied, “Yeah. But you’d already mastered water, fire, _and_ earth. I think that puts you a bit above me.”

This coaxed a chuckle from the Avatar, who blushed a little at the compliment. Putting her arms down to stop the flow of air, Asami found her own cheeks were steadily becoming hotter.

“Ahem,” Tenzin snapped.

Returning to airbending training, Asami continued the circle-walking exercises. They were rather too easy, so they started some basic self-defence training. Thanks to the teachers her father had hired her as a teenager, Asami already had excellent instincts.

She dodged and weaved every attack Tenzin sent after her, staying on the defensive, as airbenders tended to. Eventually, Korra joined in, ambushing Asami with light waves of water and pebbles of earth. She deflected every one with bursts of powerful air and soon found herself collapsed on the airship’s roof, laughing uncontrollably.

“Is this how your airbending lessons were?” Asami asked Korra between giggles, glancing at an exasperated Tenzin.

“Mostly,” Korra grinned, “You should’ve seen Meelo join in.”

“I can just imagine,” Asami replied.

“Though, I didn’t have to wear the robes for long,” Korra tugged at the sack Asami wore, “Thank goodness.”

“ _You_ threw your robes away after a day,” Tenzin said accusingly, “And refused to wear another pair again, if I remember rightly.”

“Well, I’m a waterbender. Yellow just isn’t my colour.”

Asami agreed silently and said nothing, instead imagining in her head a million and one ways these airbending robes could be improved. They’d obviously need to be tightened, and the orange and reds emphasised over the yellows… And maybe if they had some kind of glider function…

“I believe you’re missing the point entirely, Korra. If Asami is to adapt to our culture, she must embrace every element,” Tenzin said, pedantic as ever.

Asami bit her lip at this, chewing _Sunburst_ thoughtfully. Did she even want to adapt to their culture? Training to control her power was one thing, but adapting their entire lifestyle seemed like going a bit far. Besides, she couldn’t imagine herself covered in arrows, bald as a baby, and meditating in a temple.

The thought made her chuckle, drawing a raised eyebrow from Korra, “What is it?” She asked.

“Oh… it’s nothing,” Asami said, giving an irreverent wave of her hand. She smiled and caught Korra’s gaze, which had briefly softened. The two girls stared into the other’s eyes, feeling a calming heat overtake them both…

“I’m sure Asami agrees with me anyway,” Tenzin rudely interrupted, “Given the number of new airbenders, a regular training regime must be established for all.”

Asami and Korra found their eyes removed from the other and on Tenzin, who had begun pacing across the airship’s roof as he spoke, shadowed by a silent and mildly dejected looking Jinora on an air scooter.

“The airbending culture is one that has gone forgotten for far too long,” He continued, “And now, at last, it will be reborn.” He smiled at this, almost nostalgic for something he’d never seen. His eyes lingered on Asami, as if she were the last great hope for the Air Nation in one single human.

Slightly put-off by the look, Asami gave a half-hearted laugh, “In honour of its rebirth, maybe the robes could be redesigned.”

Tenzin’s beard bristled, “Yes. Well. I’m sure the other airbenders will adjust.”

Once again, Asami said nothing. She stared at the sky above, wondering whether the other airbenders would feel the same she did: a little frightened.

But at that very moment, Bolin emerged from the airship, chewing a sandwich or eight.

“Hey guys!” He called between bites, “Lunch!”

* * *

After lunch, Asami found herself in a state she hadn’t been in enough since she became an airbender: alone. She sprawled across her bed, dressed in her own neatly cut business suit, face clean of make-up, and just enjoying the quiet.

Naturally, it didn’t last for long.

A hesitant hand tapped on the door. “Asami?” Mako called. A second knock sounded, followed by a short silence, and footsteps moving away from her cabin.

Sighing, Asami opened the door. Mako glanced back at her, and back at the corridor, as if reconsidering the entire series of events he’d started.

“Hey, Mako,” She said, tilting her head to look at him, “Did you want something?”

He went a little red in the face, “It’s… well… okay. It’s…”

Feeling a little sorry for the guy, Asami opened her door, “Do you want to come in?”

Mako glanced back at the corridor, at Asami, the corridor, and Asami. Finally, he made a decision, and nodded, following her inside.

Considering the situation, Asami shut her door behind Mako and pointed at a chair for him, which had the airbending robes thoughtlessly tossed over them. He removed them just as thoughtlessly. Asami sat across from him on her bed.

“So…” She began, “What did you wanna talk about?”

Mako took a deep breath and looked Asami in the eyes, fiddling with his scarf, “I just… I just… Look. Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well… yeah. Not like… day today, because obviously you’re fine with that. But… well… this whole airbending thing.”

When Asami was silent, he took that as an invitation to elaborate, “It’s just… I know Tenzin can be kinda crazy-airbender guy. I guess… when something big happens in someone’s life like this… I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with everything.”

After he finished stuttering out that statement, Mako’s eyes became furiously fixed on his shoes, as if willing them to carry him far, far away.

“Mako…” Asami began.

_I’m okay_ , the words formed in her mouth, but didn’t come out. _You don’t need to worry about me, you never do_ , she willed herself to say.

“I…” She found herself uncharacteristically nervous, fiddling with her clothes and hair, “I’ll work it out,” she finally said with an awkward smile, “But thanks for being concerned.”

Mako nodded formally, a habit picked up from Beifong. He stood to leave, but Asami found herself stopping him.

“And Mako,” she said. He paused, turning to face her. “We’ve probably not had the best experiences, right? But I could always do with a friend.”

Mako blinked twice, as an unconscious smile warmed its way onto his face, “Me too.”

Suddenly he realised where he was, who Asami was to him, and just how terrified this situation made him and wiped the grin off his face, turning the handle to leave.

Once he was gone, Asami threw herself at her bed once again. She crawled into a ball and tried to sleep, meditate, anything. Most of all, though, she tried to imagine a world where nothing had changed, where she couldn’t bend, where the Air Nation remained gone, and her friend were the same as they’d always been. A smile crawled across Asami’s face and she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The latest member of the Air Nation was a farmer, a family man, and a little plump, at least Asami thought so. His name was Kuon and he likewise eyed the robes Tenzin insisted she wear with a raised eyebrow. Asami gave him an apologetic shrug, wondering if Kuon would care to join in her efforts to persuade the New Air Nation to be redesigned.

Dinner was a plain affair, unsurprisingly. A simple steamed vegetable pie with weak tea sat before the visiting Avatar and her friends. Asami poked it without comment.

“I just want to say,” Tenzin addressed Kuon, “It’s an honour to meet a fellow airbender.” He tilted his head in Asami’s direction, instructing her to say the same.

“Yes!” She said with her best smile, “An honour. For me too.”

Kuon gave a polite nod to both of them, never losing his smile. “Oh, I still think of myself as a simple farmer. Who can airbend!” As he spoke he waved his hand, causing Bolin’s pie on the other side of the table to slam onto his face, scattering steamed vegetables everywhere.

The airbending farmer apologised, “Oh I’m so sorry! I still don’t have any control!”

Despite the clear discomfort, Bolin smiled and shook his head, “No worries! I love pie. And so does Pabu.” Pabu emerged from over Bolin’s shoulders and appreciatively began licking steamed vegetables.

“Well, you’re so much more than just a farmer now,” Tenzin began, “Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You’re going to help us rebuild the Air Nation.”

Instantly, the atmosphere changed. Kuon and his family exchanged glances, raising eyebrows at Tenzin, Jinora, and Asami, who was busy determinedly staring at her pie.

“I’m gonna do what now?” Kuon said, “The only thing I’m planning to rebuild is my barn.”

Undeterred, Tenzin continued, “But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple.”

“Well, I can’t do that. I have a family, and a farm.”

Asami sighed and took a bite of her pie. This was steadily turning into a very awkward evening.

“Of course you can come,” Tenzin said. He would’ve been funny in his obliviousness if he wasn’t so doggedly sincere, “This is of the utmost importance. Your wife will understand.”

Kuon’s wife gave Tenzin an angry frown, “Wait, what? No, I do not understand.”

Just when things couldn’t seem to get worse, Kuon’s children joined in, “Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?”

“No-one’s going to take Daddy away, sweetheart,” Said Kuon’s wife.

Asami wondered if she should speak up, maybe offer a peace-making solution. Perhaps attempt to explain to Kuon that Tenzin wasn’t usually that mad.

Thankfully, Korra spoke. “Actually, this bald man does want to take him away, but it’s for an important cause. Your dad is an airbender, and he should learn about his culture.”

Naturally this made things worse.

“I think there’s been some sort of misunderstanding. I’m not going with you. I might be able to airbend, but I’m no Air Nomad, I’m no monk.”

Asami bit her lip, as she found herself agreeing with Kuon. But pointing out to Tenzin now that both she and Kuon weren’t necessarily going to be Air Nomads would definitely not help.

“Sir, you must understand,” Tenzin insisted, “You’re an airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about, skills you must master. Do you think that Asami stopped to consider her former life when she agreed to train with me?”

Unable to hold herself back, Asami found herself talking, “Actually…”

All eyes were on her again. She turned back to her pie, poking it with a fork.

“… Asami?” Tenzin said.

She smiled as she spoke, saying the words as politely as she could, “I’m terribly sorry, Tenzin. But… um… I have a company to run. And although I’m very happy to learn airbending with you, I don’t want to become a monk.”

Tenzin’s eyes widened, he went a little red in the face, he stroked at his beard, and opened his mouth to speak. And closed it. And opened it.

“But… but…” His face steadily turned redder and redder, “You and Kuon have a responsibility to the Air Nomads! It’s your duty to rebuild your culture!”

Asami glanced at Korra, who was gazing at her friend in disbelief. She looked at Mako instead, who nodded encouragement.

“Future Industries is my responsibility, Tenzin,” Asami explained, “And I don’t want to reschedule my entire life for this airbending thing.”

Tenzin exploded, “AIRBENDING THING!? Airbending is a sacred art, a martial art that has been refined and taught for centuries! I’m very sorry, Asami, that it’s ‘inconvenient’, but this is your duty! And you…. Mr… Kuon… an entire culture will be lost forever because of you! But if your farm is more important than the erasure of centuries of history, then I guess it’s not your problem!”

Kuon and Asami stared at the airbending master silently, each unsure how to react. The farmer was first, however, standing and leaving the room without a word, followed by his fuming family.

Asami sighed. It seemed the only thing to do.

* * *

“Well that was a disaster,” Tenzin said when they returned to the airship. He’d cooled down a little. At least, he wasn’t sending poisoned glances at Asami every five seconds.

Korra, who’d also been treating Asami coolly since the dinner party, threw herself into a chair, saying, “I suppose it could’ve been worse.”

“How?” Mako said neutrally, doing his best not to enrage Korra or Tenzin.”

“The airbender could’ve been a crazy psychopath, wanting to kill us all,” Bolin suggested, not helping at all.

Tenzin, Korra, Mako, and Asami gave Bolin a confounded glance, before turning back to each other.

“I suppose…” Tenzin sighed, “That there will be other airbenders who’ll come freely, right?”

Korra nodded encouragingly. Asami did her best not to look too discouraged.

With that announcement (and one last poison glance to Asami), Tenzin announced that he was going to bed. He was followed by the brothers, who were unusually quiet. Asami stayed up, nursing a cup of tea, and a detective book she really should’ve finished before leaving Republic City.

“Hey,” Korra said. Asami looked up at her friend and back at her book. She knew Korra blamed her for “abandoning” the Air Nation.

“Asami,” Korra began, “I know you never asked to be an airbender. And I know Tenzin can be crazy. Trust me, I know. But don’t you think that rebuilding the Air Nation is worth a few sacrifices?”

Asami sighed and put down her book, “Korra. I’m no bender, I never have been, and I never wanted to be. The Air Nation is not _my_ responsibility. Future Industries is my priority right now. I’m sorry, but that’s just how things are.”

Korra frowned, “The airbenders are extinct! You have a chance to rebuild them, Asami!”

“But I never wanted to rebuild them!” Asami said, exasperated, “Can’t you understand that? Not all of us are like you, Korra. We can’t all be heroes.”

Instead of listening to what her friend was saying, Korra got angry, as she often did. “So, what!? You are going to let an entire culture die because you can’t be bothered trying to do something to save them!?”

“No!” Asami took a breath, keeping calm, “I _want_ to help the airbenders, I do! But I also want to save my company, and I can’t do that if I’m being a monk.”

“No-one’s asking you to shave your head and get tattoos, Asami,” Korra laughed, without much humour, “But this is an entire culture you can save!”

“Korra, I don’t _want_ to save an entire culture. I want to run my business. I want to invent stuff. I want to dress how I want to dress. And I don’t want to have to spend my time meditating constantly on balance and bendy things.”

“So, you’ll let down Tenzin, the Air Acolytes, and everyone, just because your company is more important!?”

Asami gave up, sipping at her tea, “I’m sorry, Korra. I’m not an Avatar. I’m just… me.”

Korra scowled, stood, paced across the room, and breathed in. She tapped her foot, breathed out, and turned back to Asami.

“Okay,” She said at last, “It’s your life.”

Asami said nothing, sipping at her tea, and trying not to feel too guilty. Korra paced for a few more minutes, glancing occasionally at Asami, and finally left for bed.

In the dark, Asami sat alone. She tried to read her book, but found it annoyed her somewhat. She sipped at her tea, instead, finding her mind wonder back to the events of today. She’d done the right thing, Asami told herself. It would be better to tell everyone how she felt, regardless of how it worked out.

But right then, even those arguments seemed small and unkind. In her mind, Korra’s accusatory eyes haunted her, the way her friend had looked; as if Asami were betraying not just Tenzin but the entire world. And that had hurt more than anything else.


End file.
